


Lady Day

by BananaEatingBunny



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Forgive Me, Oneshot, chat noir and marinette dancing on a rooftop, fanfic100, just some sappy nonsense, puns, so many puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaEatingBunny/pseuds/BananaEatingBunny
Summary: “Come on, Princess. Indulge me. I did save your life after all.” Chat Noir winked, presenting his hand with a flourish.Marinette rolled her eyes but nevertheless grabbed his hand. “If I must.”He whirled her around the rooftop before pulling her close. “If someone had told me I’d be dancing with you tonight, I would have said I’m never that lucky.”





	Lady Day

**Author's Note:**

> Cutesy little onshot. I've never written Mari/chat before but this one wouldn't let me write it any other way.
> 
> Named for and written while I was listening to "I'll be seeing you" by Billie Holiday. There's a lot of old songs that I would have loved to use for this fic, but it's one of my favorites. Seriously considered using "Recuérdame" from the movie CoCo cuz that song breaks my heart. Just promise me you'll listen to something sad while you read this!
> 
> I'm now taking requests for a fanfic100!

“Come on, Princess. Indulge me. I did save your life after all.” Chat Noir winked, presenting his hand with a flourish. 

 

Marinette rolled her eyes but nevertheless grabbed his hand. “If I must.”

 

He whirled her around the rooftop before pulling her close. “If someone had told me I’d be dancing with you tonight, I would have said I’m never that lucky.”

 

“Oh can it, cat. Don’t push it, dancing to some cheesy old love song with you is bad enough without your annoying idea of flirting.”

 

“ _Meowch,_ Princess.” His playful tone left a sour taste in her mouth. She meant for her words to scathe, but somehow he made it seem like this was nothing more than friendly banter between them.

 

“Be careful, you might actually convince me you don’t enjoy this.”

 

She glared at him as if to say _‘watch it’_ , but Chat spotted the red tinge in her cheeks. 

 

“Besides, I’ll have to disagree with you about the music. This is a classic! Songs like this should be cherished.” He began to hum, spinning her in place, this time a bit more serious. Like maybe he was trying to impress her? No, more like as if he had grown comfortable enough in the steady rhythm they had developed to forget where they were.

 

“I don’t even understand the words.”

 

A smirk tugged his lips, “Well, allow me to be your _purr-_ sonal translator, Princess.”

 

He lowered his chin to her ear, and she could feel the brush of his breath on the back of her neck as he held her even closer than before. She listened as he whispered French lyrics in her ear. They weren’t nearly as poetic, but he he took artistic liberties by coating it all in a little overzealous romanticization. 

 

“Wow, kind of sad for a love song.” Marinette said with a small frown, not understanding why he held it in such high regard.

 

“Sometimes love _is_ sad. That doesn’t mean it can’t be appreciated, or make it any less important.”

 

His words left her mind rambling with a million questions about him, all of them filling her with a deep sense of unease about his past. But his low voice whisked her away from her intrusive thoughts and lulled her back into the heartsick ballad.

 

He guided her back and forth, and for him it felt familiar somehow, but different from the time they danced at Chloe’s. Was it because she had been dancing with Adrien that time? He couldn’t help thinking this time was special, or maybe he was just getting drunk off her scent and this newfound sense of peace.

 

When the song blended into the next; this one in French; he spun her once again, coiled her up in his arms and noticed for the first time she was wide-eyed and blushing, unable to break their gaze. He chuckled, a blush catching his own cheeks, “Cat got your tongue?”

 

She regained some of her composure, though her flush didn’t fade. “I guess I’ll just have to add translator to your list of talents. I didn’t know you could speak English.”

 

“I have a lot of hidden talents you don’t know about, Princess.” He gave a sly wink, “But I _suppose_ I could be convinced to reveal them to an adorable set of pigtails.”

 

He watched her gulp, realizing that it was those eyes of hers that were making his spine tingle. He could feel a purr building up. Chat pushed it down as best he could.

 

“Have I mentioned how im- _paw-_ sibly captivating you look for someone who was just hurled off a building?”

 

She chuckled at his joke with only a slightly scolding grimace for his awful pun. 

 

He grinned at her reaction, “But seriously, you look beautiful. I’m happy I could be here with you tonight, and not just so I could save your life. Although, that moment will go in my highlights.”

 

“You nearly lost your head! You must have a low bar for what you consider worthy of your highlight reel.”

 

“So maybe I used one of my nine lives. It was worth it! That swoop-in and last-second save was _epic,_ definitely going to make the front page for that one.” He smiled to himself, before turning his cheshire grin on her, “And the best part is, I get to end the day dancing with you.”

 

She was caught between rolling her eyes in annoyance and flushing with delight. “Wow, you really are a charmer, Chaton. I guess I’ll have to also add ‘smoozer’ to that list of talents.”

 

“Have I mentioned yet how good you smell?”

 

“Please.” She insisted, clearly more than a little embarrassed by all his flattery. “Don’t waste your compliments on me.”

 

“It is most definitely not a waste. In fact, I wish I could come up with cheesier ones.”

 

She threw him a sarcastic look, “Not possible.”

 

“Is that a challenge?”

 

“It certainly was not!”

 

“Oh much to late to back down now Princess. I bet I can outdo you in puns.”

 

“Ah, no thanks. I think I’ll leave the dad jokes to you!”

 

“Oh come on, it’ll be enter- _tail-_ ing. Don’t make me play all alone, princess. You’ll make a _meow-_ ron out of me.

 

She clicked her tongue, “Pretty sure you can do that all by yourself, kitty.”

 

He purred, a mischievous glint in his eye, “Well, it’s not the only thing I can do by myself, but would p _urr_ ~f _ur_   if you’d join.” 

 

“You’re a monster!”

 

“I can’t help it, Princess. I _yarn_ for you.”

 

She stuck out her tongue at that, wincing. “That one was just downright terrible!”

 

“What? Can’t you admit you find me at least a little bit a- _meow_ -zing?”

 

“Okay, you need to stop before your horrible sense of humor kills me.”

 

His laugh rumbled through him, and she could feel him vibrating under her fingertips. “Alright, alright, I’m done. You win.”

 

“Victory without even trying.”

 

“You don’t need to try with me, Princess.”

 

His sincerity made her blush. “Thank you, again, for saving me.”

 

He shook his head to indicate that there was no thanks needed. “It’s my job. And to be honest, there’s no one I’d rather go plummeting through the air with.”

 

She laughed at this, beaming up at him with blue eyes that always reminded him of spring skies.

 

“Yeah, I guess the same goes for me.”

 

Something about that sly smirk made him wonder.

 

“Can I kiss you, Marinette?”

 

“As a reward for saving me?! I-I thought thats what the dance was! I-“

 

“No, no! Of course not!” He couldn’t help but laugh at her expression, somewhere caught between stunned and indignant. “Just because I wanted too, and I thought- I thought maybe you wanted to, too.”

 

She did not say anything, but stayed frozen with her jaw hanging open.

 

“I like you, Marinette.”

 

“But don’t you still love Ladybug?” She blurt it out before she could think, and immediately wanted to throw a hand over her mouth, embarrassed. 

 

He shrugged, “Sure I do, I think I always will. But Ladybug is just my partner. Besides, she told me she likes someone else, so there’s nothing but friendship between us.”

 

“Well, maybe right now! But that doesn’t mean there isn’t any hope right? Things could change in the future.” 

 

“I don’t know about the future, but right now I’m quite enjoying where I am in the present.”


End file.
